nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael
Magic: omni(being able to do anything he puts his mind too) erase (vanish from existence) immortality(can't die at all) Transformation: one goddess eye and markings On each side one side yellow the other with purplish black markings Family: zeldris, demon king(father), meliodas, estarossa(mael aka brother), supreme deity(mother), elizabeth merlin (theoretically) And all the other children of the supreme deity Sacred treasure: D.S.L.R/V(Divine.Sword.Lost.Rhitta)(Vayne) (a.it sort of looks like a dagger sword with the marking of a dragon with fire on its body it can appear as a crystal ball and return to michael morningstar it is as heavy as rhitta to anyone else expect michael not even escanor can lift it and can change into whatever the user please and can do whatever he please) Bio: he possesses the commandment pacifism Michael wears a cloak. With his orb floating right next to him and it listens to him telepathically or directly he is seen In all black ,he's an archangel and an elite demon he has red hair with gold eyes he is a nice fun loving guy and very funny he is dating derieri Age: +3000 Full name: Michael aldan Morningstar Techniques: counter vanish, ocean, full counter ,revenge counter ,and telekinesis in fact all the kinetic abilities,purge, the power of darkness , and the power of the goddess He is unique his commandments don't affect him and dont leave his body he can use graces As well Transformation: Demon mark Demon mark 2 Demon mark 3 Assault mode Demon king mode Archangel 1 Archangel 2 Full archangel Half & half 1 Half & Half 2 Supreme deity mode Relationships: Ex Wife:Ren Wife:derieri Sons:Gabriel Aldan Morningstar, Uriel Aldan Morningstar Gabriel is the snake sin of betrayal Uriel is the rat sin of blame Power level: Base form. : 50,000(sealed) (True)base form: 80,000 Demon mark:100,000 Demon mark 2:600k Demon mark 3:999k Assault mode:10M Demon king mode:9B Archangel 1:100B Archangel 2:6T Full archangel:7QD Half & half : 99QD Half & half2 : 78QT Supreme deity mode :999QTI Half & half mode:infinite Allies: : The Seven Deadly Sins,holy knights(formerly),the ten commandments (formerly) Trivia According to the author: Michael's special skill is singing His hobby is training His daily routine is trying to keep the world at bae His weakness is unknown He was born in the demon Realm. What he likes the most about himself is his hair. His dream is to get peace. His greatest regret is not being able to stop the holy wars The most embarrassing thing in his life: When he got drunk with merlin Mistakes were made.... The thing he wants the most is a happy peaceful life His favorite animal is a wolf His favorite smell is roses and burning wood His favorite food is sky fish,bans cooking His charm point is his eyes and voice His complex is not being to serious The person he respect the most is Meliodas and escanor The person he doesn't want to make an enemy of is Meliodas or escanor and ban